supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Haunted School
Chapter 1 Cassie's P.O.V. My mother drived me to my new school. I hated it, I am going away from my friends. I missed my old school so much. "Why am I moving to another school again?" I complained. "Your father needs to have a job and we need to be near him, that is why we moved and you tansfered to a new school" my mother explained. I rolled my eyes. From all schools why this one? The name is worse that old gym socks! I maybe exagerating but it is true. The school is called Standford University, it does sound proper, but I am not that kind of girl! I love rock, my hair is always a mess I always wear loose shirts and short shorts. I am already 15 but I am not matture. I have blonde hair, electric blue eyes, thin and tall. My mom thinks it is unusual for a girl, to be such a mess. I always rolled my eyes everytime she does a stupid lecture like that. I don't "get along go along" I follow myself and my heart. My mom dropped me off the school, I grabbed my bag and went out of her car. I looked at the school for a while, just the look of it made me puke. I just hated it. I entered the school, I saw something horrible. It made me hate the school more it was uniforms, yes uniforms. I hate uniforms and private schools. My last school was a public school and you can wear anything you want but here, this is like torture! I walked around, all the students looked at me as I walk like I am some kind of stranger. A girl walked to me, she was the opposite of me. Her hair was all neat, her clothes are all straighten and her shoes are polished. She had red hair and green eyes. It suited her actually, she looked preety also. She brought out her hand, for me to shake it. "I don't shake hand with goody good girls like you" I said. "I see. Well anyway, my name is Miley Evans. Good to meet you" she said in a cheery voice. I was really emo, so I just rolled my eyes at her. "So what's your name?" she asked. "Your waisting my time" I said. I tried to get out but she blocked me. "Get out of my way!" I shouted. "Nope, you can't go anywhere 'cause I know this place so I can lead you! I am trying to be nice here, so suck up your attitude!" Miley shouted. I liked her tone, she was just like me! I smiled at her. "Okay then, my name is Cassie Chance and I like your attitude!" I smiled. "Well that is the bad side of me. And you like it?" she asked in surprise. I nodded. Miley brought me to the principal's office. The principal gave me my uniform. I stared at it for a long time, it made me want to puke. But i still accept it. The bell rang so Miley showed me my classroom and you know what's awesome? We are seatmates. Our first class was History.